


I Loved Him, Ya Know..

by Sharknadoslut



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Boomerang - Freeform, Captain Boomerang x reader, F/M, Jai Courtney - Freeform, digger harkness x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The reader is a young ambitious psychologist with a special interest in criminal anthropology. She gets the chance to sit down and talk with Captain Boomerang’s killer to grasp a better understanding of what happened and finds herself captivated by their romantic affair.





	I Loved Him, Ya Know..

At the break of dawn the cops received an anonymous tip that Digger ‘Captain Boomerang’ Harkness had been murdered. They found him later that morning naked and handcuffed to a bed in a small motel just outside of Metropolis. He had been stabbed fifteen times in the chest with one of his very own Boomerangs. How poetic..

When news swept over the world that internationally wanted bank robber, Captain Boomerang had been killed, headlines everywhere asked the same question. Who’d done it? What skilled superhero had managed to rid the world of this menace? 

No one knew.. at least, that was until the following week when a beautiful woman by the name of Lana Delasiera had walked into Metrocity Police Station and turned herself in for the murder of Digger Harkness. No one had believed her at first. She was a small thing that hardly looked capable of reaching the top of the fridge nonetheless cold blooded murder.

No one took her seriously until she had poured her purse onto the officers desk, covering it with multiple different boomerangs that could belong to no one other than the deceased Aussie himself. 

She was taken into custody and thoroughly investigated immediately. She certainly wasn’t a super, no… Lana was a normal girl with no powers or particular skills, none of the supernatural kind anyways. She was his lover, or so that’s what everyone had assumed based on all of the evidence. 

Her home was covered in his DNA, his hair, his skin cells, and the bed was stained with all sorts of bodily fluid. His clothes hung in the closet and his boomerangs and trinkets were scattered among the house. It was easy for anyone to see that Captain Boomerang had built a life with this girl. A home.

Why had she done this? That was the question that everyone asked. No one could figure it out. Sine she was taken into custody Lana had not spoken a single word and everything remained shrouded in mystery. Since no one knew exactly what had happened speculation and insane theories began to circulate in the media.

You had been placed as the caseworker for the girl in the chair. Since she hadn’t spoken a word the court decided to place her in Arkham as since she couldn’t really stand trial. Everyone looked at you with wide eyes, anxious to find out why she had done it. Surely you would find out, being her case worker and all. Surely she would tell you all the details of what had driven her to such a gruesome actions.

Lana was certainly a beautiful woman. With a sweet face and big bright eyes, it was easy to see how she managed to claw her way into the Australian mans heart.

You had only met with her once before. She didn’t say hello or goodbye, or anything at all. From the pictures she had in her home Lana seemed to be a very bright and vibrant young woman. Always smiling and speaking with her eyes. Now, she seemed to be a lost soul and you couldn’t help but to wonder if a bit of her died whenever she had killed Digger. 

Her eyes were dark and empty, as if the gleam that once resided in them had disappeared and was replaced with a melancholy you couldn’t quite describe. Whoever Lana used to be was long gone. 

The first time you heard her speak was during your second meeting. Until then you had almost given up on her, almost. You had sat in silence with one another for fifteen minutes when she finally mumbled something. It was low and almost inaudible, but she spoke. 

“What was that, Lana?” You quickly inquired.

The dark haired girl slowly rolled her head as those brown eyes of hers lazily peered over at your direction. Licking her lips, she spoke up once more. “I loved him, you know.”

Bingo.

“Then why did you kill him?”

At your question her head tilted ever so slightly, nibbling on her bottom lip for comfort. “That’s exactly why I had to kill him.”

“In my experience you don’t just kill the man you love.” You replied calmly. 

There was a long silence that followed. Lana’s big brown eyes sparkled as she studied you with intensity, perhaps she was choosing her next words carefully? Or perhaps she was just deciding if you were worthy of her story?

“Tell me.. Have you ever been in love?” She asked you, her tone suddenly more sincere than it had been before. 

Knowing better than to share information so personal you only cocked a curious brow at her. With pursed lips you remained silent.

“Didn’t think so. It may have ended in tragedy but I truly had a storybook love affair and I would do it all again if I could.”

“Even killing him?”

She squinted her eyes at you and sighed in annoyance. “To make you understand, I’ll tell you.”

“Tell me what exactly, Lana?”

“Everything.”

Everything? What did she mean by everything? Like her entire story?

“I met George out on the town. Some girls and I had taken a trip to Star City for a weekend of partying. I got separated from my group after my phone died, so…” She shrugged very nonchalantly. “I had to get money for a cab somehow.”

“You slept with him for money?”

“No! What do you think I am, some sort of whore!? Listen, it’s a cute story really…”

You nodded in response and listened to what she had to say next.

–

The club was booming with loud music. The lights continuously flashed as the weekend crowd danced the night away. Normally Lana would be having a good night if it weren’t for the frantic fear that she wouldn’t be able to reunite with her group. They had left her here, surely on accident. They had probably returned to the limo, continuing to bar hop throughout the city.

With her purse left in the limo, no charge left on her cellphone, and no idea where to go next Lana was kind of desperate. She had to get back to her hotel so she could charge her phone and call someone. 

She pondered what the best way to come across enough money for a cab would be and for a moment she felt completely doomed. All of her prayers were answered as her eyes came across an unaccompanied tip jar at the end of the bar top. 

Hesitantly she observed her surroundings, confirming no one around her was paying much attention. Once she was in the clear she grabbed the jar and high-tailed it towards the back door.

“Hey!” She heard an angry male voice shout from behind her. She dare not look back to see who was chasing her but instead continued to run until she made it out of the back entrance and into the murky dark alley. 

As she stepped out into the darkness she frantically looked left and right to figure out which way would be the best escape route, but before she was able to make it to the clearing someone grabbed her wrist.

“You little thief!” The man, who undoubtedly worked at the bar, shouted out, “What the hell do you think you were doing?”

Lana froze, caught red handed! What was she to do!? With large doe eyes she looked up at the man, considering her next step very carefully. Instead of giving up and apologizing to save her hind she decided it be best to go out with a bang. 

“Fuck you!” She cursed and leaned up, spitting in his face.

“You bitch!” He hollered, using his free hand to whip his face clean of her saliva. “Just wait until the cops get here, I’ll make sure to it that we press charg-”

CLUNK

By some incredibly lucky circumstance, a big metal bucket fell on top of the mans head, causing him to fall to the ground, totally unconscious. 

“Holy shit..”

Completely shocked by what had just happened Lana starred at the man on the concrete. Reaching down she put her fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. He was alive but..

“He’ll be alright.” Cooed a man from behind her.

Lana let our a shrill cry as she turned around, almost falling over in the process. The man was big and unruly, sporting a long dark coat and a dark blue beanie. The fear in her eyes must have been humorous to this guy because he let out a booming laughter. 

“Yea, he’ll wake up good as new I reckon in two hours ‘er so-” He chuckled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bottle of beer. “But, so he aint too confused I’d better cover up the evidence of fowl play.” 

He poured the alcohol on the man as he lay on the ground, soaking him all over his face and chest. Once the bottle was empty the tall Australian placed the bottle in the hands of the unconscious bartender. “Now when this ol’ bloke wakes up rantin’ and ravin’ bout someone stealin their tips they’ll assume he’s drunk and out of his mind.”

Lana didn’t know what to think, this whole situation was wild. So for a moment she just stared over and observed the oddly familiar face. 

“So that bucket was your doing?”

“Yup.”

“But why?”

This prompted the man to chuckle softly. “A pretty girl like you fuckin’ up her first theft, it was my pleasure to swoop in and save you from the gettin’ caught”

“Well, uh… Thanks.” The long haired girl nodded in acknowledgement. She was slightly afraid of this man, he was easily twice her size (Possibly more) and here they were… Alone in a dark alley behind a bar. She had on a very revealing dress and nothing to protect herself with.

“Now, I’m glad to have been of service to ya and all but.. Nothing comes without a price, darlin’.”

Here it comes.

“I’m not having sex with you.” She barked, balling up her first at her sides in case she had to put up a fight.

“Oh hey, hey, hey~” He chimed in a defense tone, shaking his head. “I ain’t need nothing of the sort darlin! Don’t get me wrong if you wanted to take advantage of me I’d allow it, but…” He gestured towards the building next to the bar. “I need your help breaking into this here office. I’m too big to fit into the air vents ya see and you are just the ticket I need.” 

–

“So he saved you from getting caught stealing and you repaid him by participating in a felony?”

Lana almost laughed at your statement. “I mean, it sounds kind of silly but he’s quite a charmer. In the right situation he could talk a prostitute into paying HIM for sex.”

“Uh huh.” You responded dryly, not being able to take her claims seriously. You’ve seen the man at hand on the news before and even were able to see his Files during his stint in the Belle Reeve prison. The man was an irritating mess.

“Well anyways, as I was saying..”

–

“For your information, I stole this money-” She shook the jar of tips in her hand, “-Because I HAD too! I’m not a thief!”

“Sweetheart, I’ve heard it all-” Reaching forward the man effortless snatched the money jar out of Lana’s grasp. “-And no matter how you look at it, you did steal this. You stole, your a thief. That makes you and me the same.” 

“We are not the same!” She growled and desperately tried to reach for the container in his hands. 

“Whatever you say, darl’..” Pushing her aside the Aussie walked over to the dumpster beside them in the alley, opened the container of tips, and emptied out all of it’s content into the gross dumpster.

“NO!” She cried out in anger. “Why did you do that, I needed that money!”

“That shit? In the dumpster?” He chuckled again, his voice filled with delight as if he was genuinely enjoying this situation. He threw the empty jar into the dumpster as well. “Chump change, there was maybe eighty bucks in there.. ninety, tops.”

If looks could kill! Lana glared daggers at the taller man as she stood there, contemplating her next step. “Well, I’m not helping you.” She hissed, turning around promptly she began to make her way out of the alley and would try to figure out how to get back to her hotel. 

“Three thousand dollars.”

Lana stopped in her footsteps and stared ahead to the safety of the well lit street. Three thousand dollars? She didn’t respond to him, but stayed silent, allowing him to elaborate.

“This building is the office of a bloke who makes customized necklaces and shit like that.” She could hear him stepping closer to her and her heart stopped. “I commissioned something awful nice, fer myself o’course! Just a title treat for the Captain,” He was inches away form her. “I also happen to know fer a fact that he keeps a safe in there too, bet he’s got lots of goodies, plus all the cash your pretty lil’ self could need.” 

She sneered to herself, not liking where this was going. 

“I had everything ready to break in but my equipment short circuited, so I have to get in the old fashioned way.”

“How do you know we wont get caught?”

“Well, I have a pretty good streak of NOT gettin’ caught so-”

She turned around to face him. “You do shit like this often then?”

“Well, yea.” He gestured towards himself. “I’m kinda famous sweetheart, ya ever heard of Captain Boomerang?”

Of course she had! He had been all over the news lately, hitting up major cities all over the Country! That’s why his face had looked so familiar. He really was a pro, robbing just about every bank in Australia and never once getting caught.. But, why would he need her help?

“Well, if you’re really THE Captain Boomerang, why do you need my help?”

The man burrowed his brows in irritation. “As I said, love, my equipment short circuited.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little piece of technology which looked fairly similar to a tablet. “I was able to turn off the alarm system and all that jazz but before I was able to unlock the doors my bloody computer crashed!” 

Lana studied his facial expression, he seemed sincere enough. But for obvious reasons she still was still hesitant. 

“And, you said I would get three thousand dollars.” 

“Plus any jewelry in there ya like I reckon.”

—-

“And you did it?”

“Hell yea I did! I was a young girl and I was broke, that’s a lot of money for me to get my life together, ya know.” 

“But did you trust him?”

“Fuck no.” Lana shook her head and shifted her posture. She pulled her legs into the chair she sat in and wrapped her arms around her knees. It was almost cute the way she was behaving. You couldn’t help but to notice as a dim sparkle was lit in her eyes as she continued to tell the story. She placed hr chin on her knees and looked off into space as she continued speaking. “I was terrified.. But, ya know, at the time it felt like my only option.” 

“Well, what happened next?”

A tiny smile pulled on the sides of the tan girls lips as she opened her mouth to speak. 

—-

Lana was very easily able to wiggle her way through the air vents. Boomerang was right, no way his giant self would have been able to fit in here. She quickly crawled her way through the metallic tunnel, staying left as she were told, until she came to the final office.

She carefully kicked the screen down from the vent, allowing her to lower her body onto the floor. She was inside and no alarms had been triggered. 

Feeling a bit more confident Lana took in a breath of relief and took a moment to look around. It was a neat office with many display cases filled with jewels and other priceless trinkets.There was a big safe off to the side near a filing cabinet.

“The code..” She muttered to herself, looking at the numbers ‘739003′ written on her forearm in pen. Boomerang wrote the door code on her arm so she wouldn’t forget. “Let’s get this over with..” 

She pulled on the gloves over her hands, so she wouldn’t leave her finger prints, and walked over to the backdoor. Just above the doorknob there was a pinpad on the frame of the door, this controlled the lock.. She typed out the code and just like that the door was unlocked. 

Captain Boomerang was on the other side of the door with an empty duffel back in hand when she opened the door. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and stepped to the side so he could enter the building. 

“Okay, give me my money, I’m ready to leave.”

“Patience Sheila, I still gotta open that safe.” He chuckled and closed the door behind himself.

As Lana stood there trying to hide how paranoid she was that at any moment the police would show up the bearded Aussie went to work, going over to the safe he pulled out along tool and began to break into the safe.

“You ever done anything half as exciting as thing, darl’?” 

“I wouldn’t call this exciting..” She grumbled. 

“Ehehe, you’re just saying that to make ya feel better.” The locked fell off of the safe and made a clinking sound as it fell to the floor. “A good girl like you needs to learn to mute her conscious, you’ll have a lot more fun if ya do.” He opened the safe to reveal stacks of cash,

Like clockwork, the very second Boomerang handed Lana the first stack of cash a police siren could be heard outside of the office. Lana’s blood turned cold as she looked at the window. Through the closed blinds the red and blue lights of the police car could be seen. They had been caught.

“Shit!” She hissed quietly, dropping her money to the floor and ducking so her silhouette couldn't been seen through the blinds on the window from the outside. “I’m going to jail, I’m going to jail.. You!” She pointed to Boomerang. “You’ve ruined my life!”

The Australian man squinted his eyes and carefully made his way over to the window, staying close to the walls so he couldn't be seen. He carefully peered through the blinds at the corner of the window and after observing the situation he sighed in relief.

“There was a car wreck out front… We’re fine.”

A wave of relief washed over her. They were safe.. Or were they?

“We’re gonna have to wait it out in here.” He grumbled, plopping down on the floor he leaned his back against the wall. “If we leave out that door now while the first responders and coppers are out there, aint no way we’d make it far.” He took off his hat and ran a hand through his unruly ginger locks. “Better get comfy sweetheart, because we’re gonna be here a loonng while.”

—–

You were intrigued by Lana’s story to say the least. Whether or not any of it was true was beyond you, but as her psychiatrist you would listen to any and all things she had to say.

There was a knock at the door and a guard came in with cuffs. “Your session is up.. We have to escort Delasiera back to her cell.”

You were almost heartbroken by this, the story was just getting good! But you had another session with her in three days, in the mean time you would just have to do some more research on the big ol’ Captain Boomerang.

“Alright then Lana.” You stood up and reached out your hand, offering her a handshake. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

Lana grumbled and reciprocated, gently shaking your hand. As she was escorted out you couldn’t help but to smile, this was definitely going to be an interesting patient.


End file.
